The Ultimate Cross Over
by Jade-the-Epic
Summary: This is a story were I will do a crossover of not two different anime's, but multiple. Well at least I will try, we all know it is hard to manage a story with too many characters, but I thought it would be cool if there was a story combining all of my favorite anime's. I will start out with my most favorite at this time, Samurai 7. Next I will try to get some Naruto or Bleach going
1. Chapter 1

This story that is about to be told will involve many characters you may know, hate, or love. It may also contain original characters, and background stories, that hopefully you will come to love. This story will be rated M.  
This story will start with a girl named Zuki Kokagi. She is 17 years old, and her appearance is long orange hair, piercing blue eyes, an average female face, and she wears a black tang top, blue jeans, and high top converse. She has no scares, no piercings nothing that makes her stand out from anyone else.

She grew up with a normal childhood, nothing special. The only thing that made her special was that she was a prodigy when it came to the art of swords. She loved learning Kendo, and just loved swords in general. She moved from Tokyo Japan, to CA in the U.S.A. She left her parents, and all her friends in Japan to start a new life, a life of freedom in America, although it wasn't that much more freedom. But she still loved it, even though making money was hard, couldn't really go out late alone, and land lords were mean. She loved it there.

Now this is where the story REALLY starts. Zuki was out on the beach one day, she was about to get into a swim suit, but suddenly there was quiet. She noticed that no one was at the beach, and the birds were flying south, when usually they fly north during this time of year. Something was off.

Zuki looked around, she couldn't hear anything, even the ocean was quiet. Some sort of giant hollow gram appeared in the sky, big enough to see for miles. The person that appeared as a hollow gram was very hard to make out, it was just a black figure. Zuki did not know what to think of this, was it an alien, was it a human? Was this part of a joke? She didn't know, Suddenly it started to speak, in voice that could be heard over the seas.

"Attention all human life forms, this is a recorded message. We are the team X, call us aliens, monsters or whatever. We have teamed up to take this entire world, and we mean the entire earth. In order to do that, we will merge all the dimensions within this planet. Although the process will kill many, and most likely destroy most of this planet. We will be able to fix whatever is destroyed, so fear not, we will not allow this planet fade into dust. As some may have already seen, there have been some changes. The merging has already began, and no military, gov., or person can stop it now. You will possibly meet others from other dimensions within this planet. For those who survive, they will help us expand or empire, onto other planets. Those who fight against us will die. Heed this warning."  
The transmission was over, and the giant hollow gram disappeared.

"This must be some sort of sick joke." Zuki said, then she fell over as the ground under her began to shake. Although this was a normal in Cali. But this seemed stronger than any other earth quake before. The ground started to spilt. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought then she dashed away from the ocean. She saw military planes, and such scattering all over the skies. She dashed forward avoiding the inside of the town. The people there would be in a panic, and it could be hard to get through there. She heard a police and military telling people to stay calm and and evacuate. She stopped to see the main road into the city, that lead all the way through, split in half, and pretty much split the city in half. Buildings collapsed, and fires spreaded throughout the city. Within minutes, the city she called her home, was in ruins.

Zuki decided to run for the mountains, she found a car, and drove off. Within about 30 minutes or so, she made it into the mountains. Pine trees and hills as far as the eye could see. But soon the car she had suddenly just stopped working, it completely died. "What the hell?!" Zuki said hitting the stirring wheel. "This thing had a healthy battery, full tank, and everything was fine!" She said as she got out of the car, slamming the door shut. "Peace of shit car." Zuki kicked the wheel, then looked around. It seemed peaceful there, but she knew most of the world was probably in ruin by now. 'Whats going to happen? Is my family okay?' So many questions ran through her head. She just wanted to cry, her simple life was over, and now the world is in chaos.

Zuki stared at the ground, it was summer time. Her friends back in high school in Japan used go to the beach, and go out to festiviles. She started to think back to her high school years, she was able to gradurate early due to home school. Zuki let out a sigh, then jumped as she heard a voice.

"Is there someone there?" The strange voice asked, it came from within the trees. It sounded like a girl.

"Who-whose there?!" Zuki asked nervously.

A girl walked out, she was wearing strange clothing. Blue, and red all up and down, she also had a strange crystal with her. A little girl, and guy with the same color pattern of clothing appeared with her, as well as four others, the only ones that seemed to have a different style, but they all looked like some sort of samurai like off of an anime or something. The one with green hair he... or she was wearing a gray cloak with blue patches, another standing next to him looked like an old man, brown hair, but he was wearing white ropes. One of the other ones was a black man, with green and yellow robes, white hair,and a scare on his face. But the one that shocked Zuki the most was seeing what looked like a red robot with a giant sword. They didn't seem like they were from around here.

"I am Kirara, this is my little sister Komachi, and this is Rikichi, and Katsushiro, Kambei, Gorobei, then finally this is Kikuchiyo." Kirara the water priestest said.  
Zuki stood there in silence, and just stared at the group for a few minutes.

"So... I gues it was no joke, they're really merging all the other dimensions..." Zuki whispered to herself.  
Kat frowned at the silence of the girl, "Who are you?!" He yelled. Kambei put his hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Calm down, it seems we are not in our home anymore." Kambei said with a gentle voice, the turned to Zuki who was still in shock.

"You saw that same hollow gram right? Right after we saw it, everything went black, and then we woke up here!" Komachi said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah everything is outa whack it seems, that whole team X thing, it all is weird!" Kiku said as he scratched his head.

Zuki fell to her knee's, and gained enough courage to speak. "I-I am Zuki Kokagi... I used to live in the city a few miles away from here... But now it's gone..." She said softly as she fought back her tears. "Everything we knew is gone isn't it?!" She said right after, even louder.

Kirara walked up the Zuki, "It'll be alright, let's fight, to restore everything, okay?" Kirara said, and she patted Zuki on the shoulder.

"Yeah! We will fight, and no matter what we will win!" Komachi said in the same cheery voice.

"Thats the spirit!" Gorobei said supporting Komachi and Kirara.

Katsushiro and Kambei stared quiet, as they watched the others. Zuki looked at Kirara, then nodded. She felt as if a large bolder was lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay... Lets do it." She said as she stood up. "But what should we do first?" She asked as she brushed off some dirt.

"We should find others... People that can help us." Kambei ansured Zuki's question.

Zuki, Komachi, and Kirara noded, it seemed like at all the same time. Kirara's crystal seemed to have started floating towards a direction.

"There's another Samurai around here!" She said excitedly.

"Alright lets go." Kambei said, as Kirara lead the way.

Zuki stood there for a second, the others already started walking. Gorobei patted Zuki on the shoulder.

"You are coming with us right? We will need much help." He said with a soft voice. "Before, those farmers came to us Sumari to help save their village... Then all of this happened." He said as he started to follow the others.

Zuki watched him walk past her. She came here to start a new life, so now this is truly different from her cozy life in Japan. She nodded, then took the first step into her new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja's!

The group of farmers, Samurai, and one citizen folk, followed Kirara as her crystal lead them to a samurai, laying on the ground. He was wearing weird clothes, tan shirt pants, and what looked like a black vest. He had brown gloves, and a hat with goggles. His hair was orange-ish, and he had a sword on his back, with what looked like a little ghost charm hanging off the handle. He looked like he was asleep, but he popped his head up as he heard footsteps.

"Howdy there!" He said cheerfully as he got up.

"Hello there, I am Kirara, and these are my friends." Kirara said with a smile.

Zuki cocked her head to the side at the word friends, they had only just met, how could Kirara know that she was a friend? Oh well. It's better than being an enemy, huh? Zuki thought to herself.

"And this is Komachi my little sister, Kikuchiyo, Katsushiro, Gorobei, Kambei, Rikichi, and Zuki." Kirara said as she pointed to each one of them.  
The samurai bowed his head slightly, "It's nice to meet you all, I am Heihachi." With said he gave a grin.

"Would you like to join us? We are looking to find a way to get things back to how they should. It seems now, we are in Zuki's dimension." Kambei said stepping forward.

Heihachi blinked then looked around. "So that guy wasn't joking..." He said to himself realizing he really wasn't in his own dimension. "Sure I'll join you." Heihachi said joyfully.

"Glad to have you aboard!" Gorobei said with a grin.

"Thank you so much great Samurai." Kirara said.

"No problem at all." Hei hachi said.

Zuki seemed uneasy with what was going on, she still wasn't sure if this was some sort of weird dream. "Are there going to be more from your demension?..." Zuki asked, with some what of a worried look about her face.

"I have no clue." Kambei answered. He smiled a bit, then his expresion changed as he heard someone sneaking about.

All the samurai instantly put their hands on the hilts of their swords, and got ready. Suddenly what looked like a kid in a orange suit jumped out of a tree. He had spiky blonde hair, what looked like a ninja head band on his forehead, and blue eyes. He gave a smile, and the samurai relaxed a bit seeing that he was not an enemy. Two other Ninja jumped from the tree, one with spiky white hair, green vest, head band over his left eye, and blue pants. The other was a girl with pink short hair, and pink clothing.

"Sorry for startling you guys!" The kid in the orange suit said with a grin.

The girl looked over the group of samurai and all, so did the white-haired ninja.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy said loudly, the girl glared at him a bit for being loud, then she turned to introduce herself.

"I am Sakura." She said in a sweet voice, as she politely bowed her head.

The white-haired Ninja looked like he seemed bored but it was hard to tell since he had a mask covering half his face. "I am Kakashi." He said and it looked like he smiled as well.

"Aha! It's nice to meet you all, I am Gorobei." He said in a loud cheery voice.

"U-uhm, I am Rikichi.." Rikichi said softly, he seemed to be to over whelmed to speak this whole time.

"I am Komachi, and this is my side kick Kiku!" Komachi said happilly, as Kiku blew a puff of steam out of one of head.

"I am Katsushiro." Kat said in a pilote way.

Kambei nodded his head towards the Ninja, "I am Kambei, and this is our newest recruit Heihachi." Kambei said.

Heihachi bowed his head, "Heya." he said as he did so.

"And this is Zuki, she is a resident to this world, and she pretty much will be showing us around." Kambei said, and Zuki jumped at the mention of her name.

"U-uh yeah... I guess that is how it is, huh?" She said to herself.

"Are you guys planing on going against the bad guys?!" Naruto asked, it was hard to tel if he asked excitedly, or angerly.

Kambei nodded, "Yes, if that what it takes to get things back to normal." He said in a serious tone of voice.

"Then I guess we shou-" Kakashi was interupted by Naruto as he said "Then we are joining, and teaming up!" Naruto seemed excited to take down this bad guy.

Sakura slapped Naruto on the back, "Naruto be more respectful!" She said angerly.

Zuki let out a small giggle watching the two. "You guys are cute together." She said, not realizing what the horror it was to piss Sakura off.

Sakura clenched her fist, the punched Naruto in the face with enough force to send him flying through a tree. "I would never be with an idiot like that!" Sakura yelled as she punched him. Zuki blinked in shock, watching Naruto fly through the tree and the next breaking his flight. He layed there seemingly knocked out. Sakura still looked pissed off though. Everyone, except for Kambei, and Kakashi, seemed to be in shock of what just happened. Naruto got up unbalanced, and holding his head.

"Wow that is one strong girl!" Kiku exclaimed.

"Wh-what was that for, Sakura?!" He yelled.

"How did you survive that?!" Zuki said as she had a dumb looking face, between confusion and shock.

"I am Konoha's number one ninja! A hit like that could ne-" Naruto stopped as he saw Sakura's glare.

But as quick as she got mad, she calmed down with a deep breath. Zuki was shot out of words, and apparently so were the others.

"Well shall we go then?" Sakura said in a sweet vioce.

"Yes, lets get moving." Kambei said as he jestered Zuki to lead them.

Zuki nodded, although she didn't know where to take them. She knew that they at least needed a safe place to stay as they planned on what to do. They needed food and water, unless the Ninja and The samurai group were some type of super humans that did not need to eat. Zuki knew that there was a town up ahead, she started heading in that direction.

"Okay follow me, There is a town a couple of miles this way. It'd be quicker if we had a car or something..." Zuki said walking north. The others followed her.

"A car? What is that?" Heihachi asked curiously.

"Well... It's a machine that can move fast... Do you not have those from where you come from? Zuki replied, and then rubbed the side of her head. How could the place have robots, but not cars? she asked herself.

"Oh we have things like that." Heihachi replied.

Naruto stretched his head, "Were I come from everyone walks every where." He said with a shrug.  
Zuki stopped and pointed in front of herself. "There it is." She said. And it was there, a small town that looked like part of it was in ruins. There was a green grass field around it though, but most of the ground underneath was lifted up. It would be difficult for non-samurai/ninja to get through. Zuki started walking forward towards the town, she wished this was all just a bad dream.


End file.
